


Safe and sound

by Dreamystory



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Lee Scoresby, Father-Daughter Relationship, Human! Iorek, Young Lyra Belacqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: Lyra Byrnison-Scoresby wants to snuggle? It's snuggles she'll get.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting This AU's idea comes from the brillant and absolutely wholesome @bitch-be-nimble from Tumblr!!! I CANNOT thank you enough for letting me write this for your AU, It Is such an honor!!!! She deserves every bit of credit, so go follow HER RIGHT NOW!!!!  
> Also many thanks to @thilb0burrit0!!!!!!  
> This Is short, but i hope you can still enjoy it!!!

the peace of the night in bed?

At least a few hours of sleep? Only two hours or three?

Interrupted.

Brutally interrupted in the middle of the post doze, that stage where you are about to fall asleep but are still lucid enough to react if someone calls you. That phase where a part of the brain is still awake. 

Shattered in less than a second by the presence of two little hands that traveled from his forehead to the bridge of his nose until they pulled his lower lip. He must have been asleep for a couple of minutes, one hand tucked under the pillow and the other resting lazily on the mattress in that moment. There and then his reaction was not so quick, he simply lets go of a sleepy 'mmmrn' from deep in his throat by frowning and twisting his mouth and then burying his face in his arm. Something had leaned near the bed and was watching him.

The Norwegian man's brown eyes snapped open in less than a second as his daughter's tiny, cold but deft fingers dragged up to his chin on his cheek and pulled a tuft of ivory-blonde hair that fell over his forehead. He winced for a brief second, taken aback.

When he opened his eyes suddenly his head snapped up in turn with enviable readiness, a talent he had acquired when they adopted Lyra when she was still a baby, tiny, lovely with her huge dark eyes and that adorable smile. Iorek had held her the first time after the nurse in charge of introducing the baby to the adoptive fathers had put him in her arms...

for the first time in his life Iorek had feared that he might drop her, that that wonderful little girl who had found a home with them for five years now (who had been unlucky with those biological parents) might slip out of his arms. And for this he had let Lee take her in his arms immediately after : he took her with a skill Iorek didn't think he was capable of and softly cooed towards the baby, swinging her tenderly in his arms and murmuring "hey, honey ..." and " beauty, how are you today? " And Iorek hadn't picked her up before when the baby started crying in a completely hysterical way and he, taken by the desperation of Lee's momentary absence, had taken her in his arms and caressed her on the back, Lyra pressed against her collarbone. The little girl's entire body was as big as the palm of her hand and Iorek quietly calmed her by rocking her gently.

The sight of two dark eyes shining in the darkness of the room greeted him along with the sight of a curious little face and a disheveled head with that bob hairstyle that Lee insisted on doing as a style and together with two small arms that held a muppet of a white bear close to her. "Hi Dada. Were you sleeping?"

(Lyra had immediately determined what she wanted to call her fathers: Lee was _Papà_ , Iorek was Dada.)

Iorek sighed imperceptibly running a hand over his face, gently rubbing the scar across his nose before leaning on one elbow to observe Lyra and the clock beside the bedside table with a fleeting glance. Then with a sigh mixed with a yawn he let his head fall sideways on the pillow, running his left hand down his face to cup his chin and then falling back onto the mattress, the golden ring he wore on his finger shone briefly. "no, no. I was just half asleep." he replied, even though he had fallen asleep fully.

"Okay!"

Three in the morning.

... _three. in. the. morning._

and his dear little daughter seemed more awake than ever, smiling fully at him as if time didn't exist for her.

_Damn, Iorek, you're getting old._

"Lyra ..." his voice was hoarse from interrupted sleep as he stroked her little head with one hand "honey bunny, you should sleep by now ..." 

he would put his finger on it, Lee had put her asleep four hours earlier with the famous technique of "stun the girl with a lullaby", Lyra leaned into her father's touch, hopping in place with a smile with a missing tooth (a front tooth fell out last week) and only standing still when his hand landed on top of her head "I know what Frozen character you are!"

 _One_ time.

They'd let her see Frozen once, and she'd never stopped singing Let it Go and running around the house pretending to be a snow queen with a cape wrapped around her shoulders. They had repeatedly had to advise her not to run down the stairs with that thing wrapped around, because she risked getting really hurt.

"You're Elsa!"

Iorek blinked at her and her big smile "and why am I Elsa?"

"because you have white hair like her!"

Iorek blinked again "well, thank you sweetheart." He uttered softly, eyeing at his sleeping husband. Lee was still asleep, the lucky bastard.

 _Blonde_. The right word is blonde, although in a certain light they seemed white so much translucent and for Lyra that had always been a very particular color in stark contrast to Lee's very black hair. Once his husband let them grow down to his shoulders, and Lyra insisted on braiding them every day, the scene of Lee being late for work while Lyra insisting on fixing his hair would always make him die of laughter. Iorek did not like having long hair, especially since their natural state was being wavy curled by the sea salt, yet they always looked windswept, but backwards with a single lock dangling on his forehead. The man couldn't help but smile a side smile, and lowered an eyebrow "you wanna stay here for a while?" he said. 

Lyra nodded.

All he needed to do was reach out an arm to take her and gently pull her onto the bed. "Alright,let's not let _Papà_ wake up, okay? "

Lyra nodded vigorously, snuggling into Iorek's chest and trying not to make too much noise or bulge over him too hard as she used to with both of them. Lee had the advantage of being a heavy sleeper, so he was still snoring loudly. He felt Lyra nod vigorously wrapping her small arms around him as far as she could, her cheek smooshed against him and cuddling against his chest, right above his heart. Lyra seemed in all respects a kitten at times, both from her agile way of moving and from her calming down whenever her fathers brought her close to their heart. He calmed himself by listening to the beat. Iorek's hand ran up from her head to her back caressing her softly, gently. 

"Get some sleep. Dada's here."


End file.
